


It's On Me

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agony, And Everything He Doesn't, Banned Together Bingo, Cas Is Too Nice, Castiel In Agony, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cursed Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Hates Himself For Everything He Does Wrong, Dean Just Wants To Help Cas, Dean Thinks He's A Bad Friend, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Hunt Aftermath, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Physical Agony, Physical hurt, Post-Hunt (Supernatural), Potions, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Self-Blaming Dean Winchester, Self-Hating Dean Winchester, Witch Curses, sam winchester does magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Physical Agony.*~*It had been his fault. It was him who provoked the witch. Him who insulted her. Him who laughed and joked and made her angry enough to cast the spell which ruined everything. But she didn’t cast it on him, no, that would have been too easy. He could have lived with that. He would be cursed but it would have been his own fault.Instead the curse was cast on Cas, leaving him to bear the brunt of Dean’s mistake.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	It's On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's that time again... time to torture Cas even though he deserves better!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

It was stupid.

He was stupid.

One stupid mistake, and everything had gone wrong. And the worst thing? The entire mess hadn’t even blown up in his face.

It had been his fault. It was him who provoked the witch. Him who insulted her. Him who laughed and joked and made her angry enough to cast the spell which ruined everything. But she didn’t cast it on him, no, that would have been too easy. He could have lived with that. He would be cursed but it would have been his own fault.

Instead the curse was cast on Cas, leaving him to bear the brunt of Dean’s mistake.

And sure, Dean’s distraction worked. Sam managed to sneak round the back, destroy the sigils and gank the witch, but was it really worth it when it resulted in this?

Cas was lying in the backseat of Baby, his normally stoic face scrunched up and his jaw clenched so tightly that Dean was certain he would have cracked all his teeth if he wasn’t an angel. He was squirming from side to side, his body tense like he wanted to squirm more but was holding himself still and his hands were balled into fists, his nails undoubtedly cutting into his palms at least a little bit. Dean had never thought he would wish to see Cas’ eyes open as much as he did right now, but Cas’ eyes were squeezed shut, like even the hint of light which could get through his eyelids was too much.

A curse of agony. That’s what Sam said it was. It had taken them a few minutes to even figure out what was going on, too busy burning any remnan ts of the hunt to even notice that Cas looked pale. But then Cas had collapsed, and even Dean, too busy cleaning up to even check on his friend who he knew had been cursed, had noticed what was going on. He’d had to explain to Sam that while he was round the back, Cas had been cursed, and Dean had just forgotten to mention it like the asshole he was. He remembered a few of the words the witch had muttered and just like that, Sam knew what they were dealing with and how to fix it.

The only drawback? The ingredients for the cure were at the bunker, at least a four hour drive away.

Which meant, because of Dean’s stupidity, carelessness, and because of how awful a friend he was, Cas was going to be stuck with intense physical agony for at least the next four hours, plus however long it took Sam to make the cure and then however long it took for the cure to take effect.

This was all Dean’s fault, but Cas was the one who had to pay. Cas was the one barely able to hold back a scream. Cas was the one suffering.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered as he climbed into the car, waiting for Sam to get in before he started driving home. He clenched and unclenched his hands on the steering wheel, already planning how he was going to get back to the bunker before Sam had even got in. He wanted to drive fast enough to get back to the bunker and help Cas, and yet he needed to drive smoothly enough not to jolt Cas and make his pain worse. He wasn’t even sure he could do both, but he had to try. It was the least he could do for Cas after being the one who caused this.

“Y’u ‘ve n’thin’ t’ ‘e s’rry f’r,” Cas replied, the words slurred but their meaning clear. He didn’t blame Dean, but of course he didn’t. He was too nice to blame anyone, even when it was their fault. Dean could probably grab an angel blade and stab Cas with it, and the angel would say he understood and forgave him. Cas was too nice and his niceness had been what ended with him here, in the back of an old car with at least another four hours of physical agony to get through, just because he was too nice to turn down a desperate hunter, too nice to let the apocalypse, too nice to leave, too nice to let Dean get hit with the curse like he should have been.

“You’re too nice,” he muttered, just as Sam finally finished up and climbed in. He looked at Dean slightly weirdly, but Dean was too busy putting the pedal to the metal to try and get to the bunker as soon as possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The entire drive back, Dean pushed his Baby’s limits. If it had been anyone else driving, in any other situation, Dean would have killed them for treating Baby like that. But Cas needed him to go fast and however awkward it would be to admit it, he would do anything - including crashing the Impala - to save him.

The only other person who held a title so high, was Sam, but the difference was that Cas was not his brother, nor did he see Cas as a brother.

No one could ever know the truth, no one could know how he truly felt about Cas.

He paced from one side of the library to the other, his ears picking up on every single small whimper Cas made, the physical agony he’d been going through for the last four hours still not cured. Sam was in the middle of mixing up the antidote, but he wasn’t doing it quickly enough. Dean was vibrating with a need to help Cas, but there was nothing for him to do, so he was just pacing.

“Okay,” Sam said with a grin, standing up and walking over to Dean. Dean perked up, thinking Sam had Cas’ cure ready, but Sam didn’t even look at Cas, just reached up and pulled a hair from his head before returning to the spell.

“What the hell!” Dean shouted, feeling bad when he saw Cas wince, but still feeling the ache in his head from whatever Sam was doing. Sam just didn’t seem as bothered as Dean was about the fact their best friend was laying on a table writhing in pain. Maybe Sam was baring in mind the fact that Cas was an angel and in two hours, it would be like this never happened, and maybe staying calm like he was, was probably the best plan, but Dean was too keyed up to calm down.

“It was the last ingredient,” Sam said with a smirk, “it’s done now.”

Dean frowned, unsure why his hair would be needed for a spell, but quickly pushed that issue away. Why cared why it was needed when it would help Cas. Dean would happily give up more than a hair in order to save Cas, so a hair was actually pretty good as fair as things go.

Three minutes, a chant, and a tense moment of silence as they waited to see if it had worked, the curse was lifted.

The first painless deep breath Cas took in hours, sounded like music to Dean’s ears, and - although he would always deny it - he almost cried when Cas managed to open his eyes, his eyes, Dean had missed the bright blue of his eyes, and managed to stand on his own.

“Cas,” Dean murmured, almost frozen with the gratitude that this was over. Cas was okay. Cas wasn’t in pain anymore, he wasn’t cursed or hurting or anything, he was just back to normal.

“Dean,” Cas replied, and then he was in Dean’s space, kissing the breath out of him and Dean didn’t know where this was coming from, but it was so perfect that he didn’t want it to ever stop.

“A lover’s hair,” Sam grinned once they had drawn back, not seeming bothered about his brother and best friend randomly making out, “that was the final ingredient for the antidote.”

  
Dean stared at his brother for a long minute. What? Sam knew he loved Cas? Did Cas know he loved Cas? Did everyone know?

  
  
Then again, if they hadn't known they wouldn’t have been able to make the antidote, so maybe he could let it slide this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and comments make my day ten times brighter!! (Please they really mean a lot to me)  
> Have an amazing week!!


End file.
